Young Guns
by Daphed
Summary: Bella moves to Forks for her college degree, but what happens when she meets mysterious charmer Edward and he makes her become his personal assistant... Rated M Later chapters and language


Hey so for every chapter there's a song to go along with it - feel free to listen. This one is "interlude" by young guns. Enjoy and review ! 〜（ゝ。∂）

* * *

I would miss lemonade sticky hands. I would miss the sweat, the buzz of Phoenix. The heat. Most of all I would miss Renée. Moving was unsettling.

There was a constant hum of nervousness in my stomach. As if someone was plucking my insides like guitar strings, anxiety rippling throughout me, vibrating through my bones. This was Forks.

A small niche in northern Washington with a barrier of trees and gloomy clouds. A four hour flight from Arizona. The town was so small it could have been a university in itself. U of F had the only decent writing program in Washington and I had complied to Renée's wishes - she wanted me at least somewhere near Charlie.

Renée and Phil had promptly and collectively decided that they wanted me to spend more time with him. I tried to swim away from the situation, but my mother always had a strong current. I applied to every college I could in WA, and Forks took me with open arms. Big city girl, 4.1 GPA, county science fair runner up. I was hard to resist. I wrote.

Writing was okay. It took my mind off things and people seemed to think I had talent. When my Junior year lit teacher had told me I had a knack for it I thought he was trying to get me back for the coffee I had spilled on him the week before. But when Angela said the same thing, followed by Jessica I started writing poetry and personal essays. I was accepted to Emerson and Chapman, pools of water in a never ending desert, but I was to sit in the sand and drink my cactus juice like a good girl. Forks was my cactus.

I picked at my fingernails in the car. Charlie had surprised me by picking me up at the airport and we drove to the college in the cruiser. It was raining.

"The university has a nice campus," he mumbled.

"Mmmm."

He sighed. Charlie should have known better than to talk to me. Things were still the same - we were both socially inept, even with each other. We didn't talk for the rest of the drive. I was staring out the window. Everything was green and smothered in moss and it was all a blur. I didn't notice we were headed towards the old house until we were at a stop light.

"Where are we going?"

"I got uh.. something for you. It's back at the house. You'll love it, Bells."

I turned back to the window, mentally sighing. I told him not to get me anything.

We rode up to the old, chipping white house, the same as it was 8 years ago with a moldy front deck and a shattered porch light. I remember every summer Charlie had promised to fix it and each summer I returned to have the same conversation. In the driveway of the old thing there was a rust colored pick up truck with ugly wheels. It was falling apart and I loved it. I thanked Charlie twice and hugged him, giving him a farewell. In two minutes I was in it, cruising to the dorms.

I parked in the student designated area, relieved to find most cars only a little nicer than mine, nothing too flashy other than a silver volvo and red convertible. I left my luggage in the truck and walked to the front office. A nice middle aged woman named Angie with a lavender blouse gave me a map of the university and a dollar to get some coffee. I thanked her and left, noting to pay her back.

I walked around a bit, curious as to where exactly I would stay for the next four years. The campus was nice I had to give it that. The dorms were tall with redish-brown bricks and the rest of the campus had ebony wood buildings with open windows, green everywhere. My favorite was the library, tucked in the back of the campus made of redwood and inside carpeted a dark grey with a giant selection of books, even had a fireplace.

I sat down in a worn brown leather chair with the complete works of Jane Austen and started to read. Reading was always a certain paradise for me - I could indulge myself completely, lose all of my senses and just focus on words, and that's what happened. I read until it was dark, only noticing the time when I could barely see. I put the book back and left quickly.

It was freezing outside so I hurried back to the truck and turned the heater on. I wasn't ready to go inside yet. The car didn't have a stereo system and the the air blowing out the vents smelled like mold and dust, but it was calming. Just myself and the small whir of the heat, I fell asleep with my head on the window.

I woke up with pain in my neck and car almost out of battery. I sat up, rubbing my neck, "Shit."

It was still dark outside and I cleared the condensation on the window to look out. It was quiet and only the street lights were on. I looked at the clock: 12 AM. Introductions to roommates were better in the morning anyway, I told myself. I got out of the truck, knees weak and grabbed my stuff from the back. It had dropped to the thirties and my hoodie wasn't doing me any good. I scurried away as fast as I could to the closest building, my butt too cold to be outside.

Grabbing my hat and gloves, I shuffled around in my backpack and grabbed out my schedule and room number. I was in building 6 on the third floor, 304, a hell of a walk.

I made it there, red cheeked and breathless from climbing up the stairs - no elevators. I stood outside the door, running different introductions through my head. I opened the door quietly and gasped.

The last thing I expected to see was a boy, a very handsome one at that, with bronze hair and a sculpted, shirtless back, huddling over a platinum blonde, her hands unbuckling his belt. They froze. I froze. I blushed.

The girl muttered 'fuck' under her breath and the boy gave a charming laugh. Heat pooled to my face and lower stomach. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." I mumbled and turned to leave, closing the door behind me.

I grabbed my bath bag and ran to the showers, my face in my hands. I couldn't believe that had happened, I had walked in on a heated moment and made a very bad first impression. For god's sake she was shirtless and he was visibly hard and I couldn't get the image out of my mind. So much for everything going by smoothly.

I turned the shower onto searing, hoping to flush away the embarrassment and shame. This was going to be awful. I stood in the water for a while, replaying the moment and each time reliving the embarrassment. It took me longer than necessary to wash my hair and body but I finally got it done.

I got out of the shower, still flushed in full force, and dressed into my pajamas. I tiptoed back to my room. I knocked. No response. I knocked harder and with the same reply I unlocked the door and peaked my head in. The girl was asleep under the covers, the boy gone. I gently snuck in and brought in my previously abandoned bags from the doorway. I slipped into bed and fell asleep at 2 AM.

What a fucking day.


End file.
